<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[insert cool title here] by raysoflight11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093500">[insert cool title here]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/raysoflight11/pseuds/raysoflight11'>raysoflight11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Seon and K Agenda [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Niki and his lone braincell, idk what happened at the intro bye, let’s give Jimin a personality challenge, should this be considered crack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:35:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/raysoflight11/pseuds/raysoflight11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stop making faces at the stingrays! They don't understand you!"</p><p>"Excuse me, but I'll have you know Taeyong over here has a spiritual connection with me, and can understand me perfectly fine."</p><p>"Did you seriously just name a stingray after Taeyong?"</p><p> </p><p>"Did he really just name me after that damm stingray?"</p><p>"It appears so."</p><p>"Yup."</p><p>"You know, if I were that stingray, I would've already tried to smack him."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Seunghyuk | Seon/K | Kei (I-Land)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Seon and K Agenda [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[insert cool title here]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>what do I title this</p><p>it takes so long for me to tag everyone</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Seon, look!"</p><p> </p><p>"Look at it!"</p><p> </p><p>"It's face!"</p><p> </p><p>"It's so cute!"</p><p> </p><p>K had finally decided to drag Seon to the aquarium, and the 2 were now 5 train stations, and a 40 minute bus ride away from Belift.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Oi, Seon! Seon!" K called, searching for the other. "Seon! Seoooon!" K went around the company, looking through all the practice rooms, than going over to the dorms.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Seon!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Seon!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Choi Seon!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Yah, Choi Seunghyuk!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"What is it!" Seon snapped, coming out of the bathroom. "It's fucking 6 AM K, why are you here? Oh, and don't fucking call me Seunghyuk."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Understood," K mocked a salute, nodding. "Morning, Seon."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"G'morning K, now why are you here?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>K just gave him a smile. "Why, don't you want me here?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Um, shouldn't you be practicing? Who even let you out of the I-Land?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"A guy needs his fresh air, Seon."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"And does that fresh air require coming to a different company and yelling for me?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Yup."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Why exactly?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Well, because I like you." K shrugged his shoulders. "You're a nice person."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"And what does that have anything to do with it?" Seon asked, confused.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>K gave him a grin that only meant trouble. "Seon. Oh, Seon, Seon, Seon."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Seon backed up a bit, not liking the smile on K's face. It meant trouble.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Well, you ready to go?" K suddenly asked, appearing in front of Seon.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Wha-" Seon stumbled back.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Now, let's go to the aquarium!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>K grabbed Seon's arm and, quite literally, dragged him away despite his protests.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And that was how they had ended up here. 5 train stations and 40 minute bus ride away form Belift. In an aquarium.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, you are so dead," was the first thing Seon said when he saw where K was taking them. "The producers will kill you."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I guess they will." K shrugged, talking in his Japanese accent. "Wanna go in now?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sure." Seon did not know what he was getting into when he said that.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Look! Look! Look over there, Seon!"</p><p> </p><p>K was acting like an excited child, pointing at the clown fish. "Look, it's Nemo! Nemo and his friends!"</p><p> </p><p>"Nemo is a fictional character, K."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, but look!"</p><p> </p><p>Seon sighed, but did start to focus on the clownfish K was pointing at. It really did look like Nemo. Well all clownfish do technically. Seon's eyes followed the clownfish as it swam around the tank, interacting with all of the other fish. A white angelfish stood out to Seon. It was beautiful. Ethereal. Whatever you call it. Seon watched in a trance as it swam away, all the way to the back of the tank, out of sight. Seon sighed, and shifted his gaze away to a particularly brightly coloured butterflyfish.</p><p> </p><p>K just watched his friend from the side. Friend? Boyfriend? Date? Friend, he guessed. He turned his gaze back to the fish inside the tank. He watched the clownfish he named Sunoo swim around, weaving in and out of the coral. K had decided to make it his mission to name a fish after every trainee. He had decided a particularly fierce looking lionfish was Jay, a blue parrotfish Nicholas, and a small stingray was Sunghoon. A school of guppies were Jimin, Jaebeom, and Sungchul. An angelfish caught his eyes as it swam past him.</p><p> </p><p>"I think I'll name this one Seon!" K exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>Seon looked over scandalized. "What did you just name Seon?"</p><p> </p><p>"This fish! Come look at it!"</p><p> </p><p>Seon sighed, and walked over to where K was standing, pointing at the angelfish.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, hey little buddy," Seon said, softening when he saw the fish K was pointing at. "I thought you named a crab after me or something."</p><p> </p><p>"I would never do that!" K protested.</p><p> </p><p>"Would too! You've probably named that crab over there Geonu or something!"</p><p> </p><p>"Wait Geonu would be a fitting name for it."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Did you hear what he said?" Someone snickered from behind another fish tank. "He named the crab Geonu!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I am not a crab!" Someone else groaned.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Sure as grumpy as one."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Are crabs even grumpy?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Guys, shh, look!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"See what I mean!" Seon groaned. "You've probably named a crab or lobster after me!"</p><p> </p><p>"Have not!"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh yeah? What's the name of that hermit crab over there?"</p><p> </p><p>"Seunghyuk."</p><p> </p><p>"Last name?"</p><p> </p><p>"Choi."</p><p> </p><p>"K!" Seon groaned. "I do not want some random hermit crab named after me!"</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry!" K yelled, not looking apologetic at all. "Let's go look at the stingrays now!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"K really out here being like this."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Oi, how do you feel about this?" A boy called out to another.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Well I for one think that guppy over there should be named Jungwon."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"And I for one think you should be named after that frog over there."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Nice one!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Guys, they're moving!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, c'mon, Hanbin! Stop looking at the Nemos!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"But I'm searching for Dory!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, where is she?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Not you too, Sunoo," Geonu groaned.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Geonu stop being a mood killer for 24 hours challenge: failed."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Nicholas I will kill you."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Guys, c'mon, they're going over to the stingrays,” Jungwon whispered. “Let’s go!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Stop making faces at the damn stingrays!" Seon shouted for the hundredth time. "They don't understand you!"</p><p> </p><p>"Excuse me, but I'll have you know Taeyong over here has a spiritual connection with me, and can understand me perfectly fine."</p><p> </p><p>"Did you seriously just name a stingray after Taeyong?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Did he really just name me after that damm stingray?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"It appears so."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Yup."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"You know, if I were that stingray, I would've already tried to smack him."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>They all dissolved into a fit of laughter, watching as K continued making his faces at the stingrays.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seon sighed. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom, okay?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yup," K acknowledged the question, continuing to stare up at the stringray with wide eyes, and fish lips.</p><p> </p><p>Seon nodded, and walked off.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"He's approaching us!" Euijoo hissed.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Mayday mayday!" Yoonwon whisper shouted.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"What do we do?" Jimin asked. "We can't just run away, they'll catch us."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"They'll?" Jaeho wondered.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, 'they'll'? K is way too busy making fish lips at Taeyong, we'll be fine," Jay shrugged.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"He means the stingray," Daniel said, looking at the human Taeyong's scandalized look.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Alright, alright, he'll catch us at this rate," Youngbin sighed.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, what do we do?" Jaebeom asked.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Um guys, he's like 10 feet away, think fast," Sungchul whispered.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Oh well we're screwed," Kyungmin sighed.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I guess we are," Sunghoon shrugged.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Why are we here again?" Niki whispered to Taki.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"They said they would buy us food," Taki whispered back.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"What are you guys doing here?" Seon asked, seeing the 21 of them behind a fish tank.</p><p> </p><p>"Um, hello?" Jake sheepishly waved at the older.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, can you buy us some food?" Yoonwon shamelessly asked. "Me, Niki, and Taki are kinda getting hungry here."</p><p> </p><p>"Y-you guys," Seon stuttered in disbelief, realizing that every one of the other trainees had come.</p><p> </p><p>"It was all Heeseung's idea!" Sunoo shouted.</p><p> </p><p>"Was not!"</p><p> </p><p>"Was too!" Hanbin agreed. "He dragged all of us out here!"</p><p> </p><p>"You guys agreed!"</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't!" Niki protested. "I would be taking a nap if someone hadn't decided to drag me out here!"</p><p> </p><p>"Oi, at me next time!" Nicholas yelled.</p><p> </p><p>"This ain't Twitter!" Jay shouted at his friend.</p><p> </p><p>"You guys are so dead," Seon sighed, trying to make sense of the chaos surrounding him. "The producers will kill you if the director doesn't first. Also, nice to see you again, Yoonwon, is your leg better?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, my leg's fine, now about that food...."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay," Seon sighed."Here, take my hard earned money."</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks!" Taki smiled. "You're the best!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>K in the meantime was busy trying to communicate with the stingrays. He had decided to name the group of stingrays Niki, Taeyong, Jaeho, and Sungchul.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>[Jaeho was just peacefully swimming around in his tank along with his fellow stingrays. It was another boring, normal day, without any visitors because of the pandemic or whatever humans called it.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Jaeho! We have visitors!" Taeyong swam over. "Come, look."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jaeho swam over to see 2 strangers in front of his tank. One was looking up at them with wide eyes, and the other just looked tired.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"You think they're dating?" Sungchul wondered aloud.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Probably," Niki shrugged his fins. "Ew, romance."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Disgusting," Taeyong agreed.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Aw, come on, Niki, don't be stingy," Jaeho sighed.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"A, yiya, yiyaiyaiya hey!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Shut it Taeyong," the rest of the 3 groaned in sync.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Hey, do you think he knows that we can't understand him through those stupid faces?" Sungchul asked.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Probably not," Niki shrugged. "He seems like an idiot."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Don't be mean," Taeyong scolded the other.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"His faces are weird though," Jaeho agreed.]</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seon returned shortly after giving away all his money to the other 21 trainees. "Hey, K, I'm back."</p><p> </p><p>"Hellooooooo!" K greeted.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>[The stingrays watched as K greeted Seon, and wrapped his arm around the younger's shoulders.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Eeewww, romance," Taeyong commented.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Do you think they'll k word?" Jaeho wondered.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Taeyong looked scandalized. "I don't think human 1 will kick human 2, aren't they on a date or something?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"He meant kiss," Sungchul groaned.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Oh no, I'm outta here, I don't need to see no PDA, not in front of my tank." Niki quickly swam away.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, I'm with Niki, I don't need no humans kissing in front of my salad." Taeyong also quickly swam away.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Do stingrays even eat salad?" Sungchul wondered.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Aren't you one yourself, shouldn't you know?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Shut it, Jaeho."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Shut it, Sungchul."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The 2 stingrays quickly followed their friends, and swam off.]</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seon and K were now in a gift shop.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jungwon peeked out from behind a cabinet, nibbling on a cookie. "Guys, look."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Don't talk when you're eating," Geonu scolded.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Sorry," Jungwon apologized.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Geonu, stop acting like Seon," Nicholas sighed.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"What do you mean by that?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"He means stop acting like a mother," Jay groaned.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"What are you 2 so down for?" Niki asked.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Why are you all of a sudden happy now?" Nicholas shot back.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, weren't you moping around half an hour ago?" Jay agreed.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Well I got my food," Niki shrugged, eating his cookies. "It's all I came for."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Guys, shut up and look!" Heeseung suddenly hissed.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The entire group fell silent, and slowly peeked out from behind the shelves they were hiding behind. They watched as K and Seon fooled around, laughing together.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Ew, romance," Sunoo made a face.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"As if you aren't a hopeless romantic," Jimin sighed. "I remember once you were sleeping and-"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, ahaahah!" Sunoo pounced, and started choking Jimin. "It's nothing!" He yelled, looking back at the rest of the group, still choking Jimin.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Should we be concerned or...?" Sunghoon asked, looking down at Jimin and Sunoo.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Nah, I'm sure they'll be fine," Taeyong, the human Taeyong, assured. "This happens a lot."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"It does?" Jake looked concerned. “I thought it was a once per week thing.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Oh no, it’s daily,” Euijoo sighed. “Gets tiring sometimes.” Daniel patted his back in mock comfort.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Unfortunately, it is,” Jaebeom grumbled.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Why are you saying that when you’re one of the main reasons why it usually happens?” Sungchul deadpanned.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jaebeom looked scandalized. “I am not!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Kyungmin, get the list!” Sungchul yelled. Kyungmin immediately brought out his phone, and was starting to read a list or something.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Do you think they’ll kiss?” Youngbin randomly decided to ask, shutting up the entire group.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Ew, no!” Niki shook his head. “Bye, I’m going home if they kiss.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Agreed,” Yoonwon shrugged. “I ain’t sticking around for the romance.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“GUYS!” Heeseung hissed. “Look!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The group all turned to their heads to face the direction of Seon and K, who were now holding hands.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Are they gonna kiss?” Kyungmin asked.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Are they?” Jungwon wondered.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Guys, shut up or they’ll find us,” Jaeho hissed.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The group watched as Seontried to slap K for something. He looked embarrassed. Seon and K fooled around for a few minutes more, before leaving the store.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“What do you think they bought?” Youngbin asked.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I don’t know, and don’t care,” Geonu sighed.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“GUYS SUNOO WAS DREAMING OF SUNG-” Jimin, who they had all forgotten was being choked, yelled out, before once again being put in a choke hold by Sunoo.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“What was that?” Jay asked.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“NOTHING AHAHAHA,” Sunoo assured them.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Um, not to be the mood killer, but shouldn’t you guys be heading back now?” Youngbin asked.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Oh, shoot!” Jay groaned. “I forgot about that.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, have fun, the producers will you guys. You 10 plus K.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Correction. You 9 plus K,” Nicholas interrupted. “Niki’s already long gone.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“What-”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“He really ditched us?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Niki, the only smart one,” Jimin sighed. “Anyways have fun, I heard the last train is coming in 20 minutes~”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“WHAT?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“SHOOT!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“We’re screwed.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, have fun.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Very supportive, some friends you guys are.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Haha.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Guys I think we missed the last bus.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“SHOOT!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“SERIOUSLY?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“We are seriously screwed.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I should’ve went with Niki.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Time to get murdered by the producers~”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Yup, thats it, I’m running away.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“But guys, did they kiss?” Jungwon asked. “Did they?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The rest of the group looked at him in disbelief for an entire minute.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“JUNGWON!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Oh, and did I also forget to inform you guys Niki knew it was the last train?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“NIKI!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Niki, sitting on the train, eating his cookies, let out a loud sneeze.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yeah idk what happened at the intro either I’m sorry for it</p><p>WHY DOES IT TAKE SO LONG TO TAG EVERYONE</p><p>should this be considered crack</p><p>bro</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>